Bud Roberts
as Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts Jr.]] Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts JAGC, USN (played by Patrick Labyorteaux) is a character in the JAG TV series. Story Son of a retired Master Chief, Roberts joined the Navy, and as an Ensign was assigned to sea duty aboard the [[USS Seahawk|USS Seahawk]] as the Public Affairs officer under Captain Ross. He attended law school in the evenings at George Mason University and, upon scoring top grades in his finals, was assigned extra legal responsibilities and acted as a trial counsel for special courts-martial. Sarah MacKenzie and his wife Harriet Sims are the only people Roberts will allow to read his law school grades. He and his younger brother Mikey (Michael Bellisario) had a somewhat strained relationship with their father, who raised them himself after the death of their mother, due to his sometimes abusive methods of dealing with them. LtJG Roberts married Ensign Harriett Sims in 1998 . Together, they had five children: * A.J. Roberts (named in the honor of RAdm A.J. Chegwidden, however not taking his proper first names Albert Jethro.) * Sarah Roberts (named in the honor of Lt.Col Sarah MacKenzie. Unfortunately, the child died after child birth.) * James Kirk Roberts (Named in the honor of Capt James T. Kirk) Bud was a big Star Trek fan. * Unnamed Twins (A boy and a girl) Then Lieutenant Roberts was assigned as Judge Advocate on the [[USS Seahawk|USS Seahawk]] during the beginning of the War on Terrorism in 2002. He lost a leg trying to save a boy from a field of landmines in Afghanistan that year . He was transferred back to JAG HQ after his operation and proving that he was able to work for the US Navy. Roberts was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander in 2004 in "Hail and Farewell" Part 1, this as the final act of command of the Judge Advocate General, Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden at his dining out. In the series' final episode, LCDR Roberts remained at JAG HQ, even after being offered billets by Captain Rabb and Lt.Col MacKenzie. Bud appeared in episode 2 ("Hung Out to Dry") of the JAG spin-off NCIS. He is the only JAG character (but not the only cast member) to make such an appearance. Bud's Awards and Decorations Purple Heart Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal Global War on Terrorism Service Medal Sea Service Deployment Ribbon Nuclear Football In one episode, Lieutenant Roberts was selected to carry the nuclear football. He had trepidations about this duty, as he was worried that he would be responsible for the deaths of many innocent people. While he was on duty as the Military Aide to the White House, the President that he was guarding (George W. Bush) attended a conference. During this conference, Bud had to go to the bathroom. When he reemerges, the President is gone. Bud then runs the three miles to the White House with the 40 pound nuclear football. This closely resembles a real event, when President Bill Clinton once left a meeting in such haste that he left behind his military aide, who then ran to the White House. Category:JAG characters Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional navy personnel Category:1995 introductions